Rachel's Diary
by The BladeShip
Summary: Tobias find's Rachel's Diary after she dies on the blade ship (no pun) This is what it contains. CH 2 UP!It Was The Fing Floppy disk. I spent that long just to find out it was the (Bleep) Disk. AAAGGGHHH! Any way UPDATED COMPLETED! THANKS
1. Prologue Tobias's discovery

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH. I don't own the Animorphs. I never have and never will.

My first story under my new name. Folks, Tobias's Cat Dude is still here.

Rachel's Diary

The BladeShip

Prologue

Tobias tossed the remnants of the keyboard onto the ground and continued his search of the ruins of Rachel's house.

It had been a week since Rachel's funeral and the pain of losing her was still fresh in his mind like a bad dream that you couldn't forget. Not that he _EVER_ wanted to forget Rachel.

His withdrawal from the world had wreaked havoc on his friend's lives, but he couldn't waste energy caring about that. All his time and will went into grieving. He had no other problems in life. All he cared about was the fact that he could never see Rachel again. He could never touch her again, or talk to her. It was pain beyond comprehension.

That pain and craving for Rachel was what brought him to this place. To the ruins of her house.

It was almost completely destroyed. The cause of this was, obviously, the Dracon beams that had cut a crater into the earth and had burned the town that they had once, carelessly, called home.

Tobias was looking for something, _anything_, which could make this hurt go away.

He flipped the decimated monitor over with his human hands…and there it lay.

It was surprisingly unharmed for a book that had been in the middle of a Dracon beam. It was pink with a heart emblazoned on the cover. At it's edge was a simple lock.

A short search brought him the keys, which he used to unlock it. On the first page were written two words, in formal and pretty handwriting, that made his heart beat faster:

Rachel's Diary

His heart beating faster than ever, he opened it to the first entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I'm in love. His name is Tobias._

Yeah it's short but I think it might just work. More l8er R&R plz


	2. Treeside Reading

Okay. Chap two. First some responses to reviews.

To Elwing: Part will be written in diary format. Some will be story format.

To gpshaw: I read and reviewed part of your story and am planning to finish.

To Mersang: This story will **DEFINANTLY **be sappy.

To Shane C: This is rachel's private diary and will show her true feelings instead of the hard exterior she shows. (I am not a shrink.)

Okay on with the story.

Tobias was safely back at the base of his tree when he continued to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I'm in love. His name is Tobias. He was at Jake's house today when I went to borrow a pan from his mother. I talked to him for so long that my mother called to see if I was ok. It sort of embarrassed me. _

_Rachel._

Tobias laughed at the memory and flipped through a couple of pages.

_Dear Diary,_

_My life is getting strange. I had a dream last night that Me, Cassie, Jake, Marco, And Tobias met an alien. But the alien got eaten by this big weird monster. I've been dreaming of Tobias a lot lately but this was weird._

_Rachel._

Tobias felt a strange feeling around his eyes but dismissed it as he continued reading.

_Dear diary, _

_Even you can no longer be trusted._

_Rachel_

Tobias turned the page and was dismayed to find that it was withered in places like it had had water dripped on it.

_Dear diary_

_Tobias has went through changes. I'm not sure if he will ever be the same again. I miss the old Tobias._

_Rachel_

Tobias closed the book and looked down it in his human hands. The strange feeling returned to his eyes but he couldn't hold it back.

He began to weep.

Yeah short. Plz R&R will continue. Hope to make it longer.


	3. Tobias's Cabin

Okay If this works all the fans will be pleased and displeased for this is the final chapter. But I hope to create a fic based on this one. So with out further BS The BS presents

Rachel's Diary

Tobias's Cabin

_Dear Diary,_

_Jake gave me a job. An important job that might kill me. Hopefully Jake won't need me. But I think he will and I know Jake does too. This might be My last entry. Thanks Diary for listening to me ramble. I love Tobias and I hope He forgives me. Okay. Let's do it._

Tobias dropped the book onto the cold steel floor of his cabin onboard _The_ _Rachel_.

Even after reading the final entry in the diary five times it still gave him chills to know that Rachel had known death was coming for her and hadn't tried to escape its cold hands. It chilled him to know that she had wanted to tell him. But he didn't blame her. Or Jake. It simply was.

For what seemed like the hundredth time depression raged through him but this time it was followed by an unfamiliar emotion. Understanding.

He understood that Rachel had wanted to do what she did. He understood that she had to. But that didn't mean he couldn't mourn her.

He went to open the book back to the front but was interrupted by the voice that ultimately would spell DOOM to him.

_Captain to the bridge!" _Came Menderash's urgent call.

Short sweet Just The way I like it. PlZ R&R and if this works NeverMind to Uncutetomboy. Stick A fork in me I'm DONE.


	4. Author's Note

Okay. Since everyone wants more I shall give more. But I have to think about how I will do this. My fic has ran all the way to the end of the of the 54th book. Any ideas would be Mucho Appreciatedo. Email me with any Ideas My adress is on my Bio

Thanks

The BladeShip…


	5. Author's Note Two

Okay Folks. I'm sorry but I can't continue. (AWWW!) I know it sucks but I have decided to dedicate my Animorphs energy to my knew story which I am currently composing called Jake's Journey: A tale of love.

The plot is thus: Jake survives ramming the Blade Ship but there's a problem.

He can't remember anything but A name. Cassie. He seeks her out to find out his past.

Please read it. Until then Thank all you readers. one of the reasons I kept writing this down is because I enjoyed your reviews.

The BladeShip

P.S. Did anyone know that I'm a guy? my sister thinks my writing is Chick flickish.


End file.
